1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiver image processing apparatus and a control method and a storage medium therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, some of image processing apparatuses such as facsimile machines and digital multi-function peripherals are configured to be able to print a series of data received by facsimile communication on sheets and staple the printed sheets (hereinafter, referred to as staple-printing).
In the facsimile communication, data of various sizes and of various size series (such as A4 size, B4 size, and A3 size) are transmitted and received. A receiver image processing apparatus is capable of staple-printing a series of data of the same size as one another, but incapable of staple-printing a series of data of different sizes from one another without change of size. In other words, the size and size series must be made identical between a series of data in order to obtain a staple-printed product.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 6-334880 discloses a facsimile machine that delivers a CSI command added with staple information upon arrival of an incoming call.
However, in a case where special information added with staple information as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 6-334880 is transmitted and received, it is necessary for both a sender facsimile machine and a receiver facsimile machine to execute a process for handling the special information. In other words, the command delivery method disclosed in the Patent Publication is only applicable to communication between apparatuses each capable of handling the special information, and therefore lacks versatility.
Meanwhile, there is an idea to change data size on the side of the receiver apparatus in order to make a series of received data identical in size to one another. In that case, data is sometimes transmitted in a state where data size is large, resulting in increased communication time and increased communication fees.
As described above, conventional image processing apparatuses are unable to transmit and receive a series of data which are identical in size without executing a complicated communication process, causing a fear that a post-processing function such as a staple-printing function of the receiver apparatus cannot effectively be utilized.